A composition of a love story
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A story about Jeff's life with Lucille leading to International Rescue. Chapter titles are piano pieces and will be mentioned within the text. Rights belong to Anderson and the guys behind the 2015 series. I'll give the boys back :)
1. Moonlight Sonata

_**Dis: I don't own the characters and sadly I did not compose Moonlight Sonata :)**_

Jeff had decided to take some shore leave from the air-base, he took off to the mainland with a couple of other guys who decided they wanted to find partners that evening. One of the guys had suggested they went to a piano bar just outside of town, Jeff had agreed with a shrug, all he really wanted to do was to have a drink and have his mind taken off the air-force for an hour or so, they walked in and a couple of guys were at the piano on stage playing a lively duet, the audience were shouting out words of encouragement and generally cheering over the music, the three cadets bagged themselves a table and ordered drinks whilst watching the performance on stage.

A few drinks later, Jeff's two friends were pretty pissed and had found partners to dance with, Jeff remained at the table watched them lazily, suddenly the music stopped and a slender woman walked onto stage, the audience went quiet and sat down with polite silence, then a gentle melody rang out from the piano, Jeff looked up and was immediately captivated by the young woman. The girl was average height with long dark brown hair which stopped around the middle of her back, the music held Jeff so long that he barely realised the change back to rock and roll and the woman had left the piano, he snapped himself out of the trance and looked around anxiously for the pianist, he was about to start searching outside when he spotted her making her way over to the bar, he approached her cautiously and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me miss?"

The woman turned and smiled causing Jeff's heart to flutter "yes, sir?"

"No need for sir, the name is Tracy, Jeff Tracy."

"Pleased to meet you Jeff. My name is Lucille, but you can call me Lucy, most of my friends do."

Jeff coughed "well, I came over to say that I was captivated by that piece you played. May I buy you a drink?"

The smile returned "that is very gentlemanly Jeff, thank you."

Jeff purchased a wine for her and a scotch for himself, and then they found a little corner table away from the crowds "so, how does a pretty little thing like you end up in a bar like this? I see you in a concert hall."

Lucille laughed with a blush "you're too flattering. I play wherever I can get some money I'm afraid."

"That piece you played tonight was beautiful, it truly was."

"Yes Moonlight Sonata. It's one of my favourites, it always goes down well."

"I can see why" Jeff leant on his hand.

"So, tell me about yourself Jeff? What do you do?"

"I'm in the air-force, I'm just taking some time out from the base, my mates wanted to go out."

"The air-force? Interesting. You intrigue me" Lucille sipped her wine.

The hours passed by and the two friends found themselves being the last ones in the bar, the owner came over and smiled.

"Sorry kids, we're just about to close up."

"No problem pal, thanks" Jeff tossed his drink back then extended his hand to Lucille who took it.

Lucille turned to the owner "see you some time Jackson."

"Sure Lucy, good job tonight."

"Thank you."

Jeff and Lucille headed out and looked up at the stars.

"Well, I better fly back."

"Are you mad sweetheart? You're not sober enough to fly."

"What are you going to do with me then?"

Lucille grinned and pulled him towards the small town "I'm staying here temporarily, you'll have to stay the night" she winked "that's unless you can think of anything else?"

"If that's fine by you, then it's fine for me."

"Great" Lucille said slurring a little and they went into the apartment, she opened the door and led him in kicking her shoes off as Jeff took in the lounge "make yourself comfortable, I'm going to put some coffee on, would you like one?"

"That would be lovely" he sank onto the couch "this is a nice apartment."

"Thank you" Lucille walked back over and settled on the couch next to him and handed him the coffee "what a great evening it's been."

"And if I hadn't come out, I would've never have met you."

Lucille cosied up beside Jeff "I guess we should try and get some sleep at some point."

"I'm comfortable here."

"As am I" Lucille sighed and closed her eyes, the next time Jeff looked back, Lucille was asleep on his shoulder, he took the coffee mug out of her hands and placed it on the table, he then took the opportunity to kiss the top of her head and she murmured lovingly at the affection.

The years passed by and the two friends remained in contact, Jeff graduated the air-force with top grades and decided he wanted to move into a business career and set up an enterprise for engineering called Tracy enterprises. Lucille had landed herself a career as a professional concert pianist and had been earning money from selling her artwork from over the years, and in 2036 the young couple had been blessed with a child, a little boy they had called Scott, as Jeff watched his partner play with their son he realised he wanted to tighten the bond, and two years later the new parents had another son who they named Virgil, Scott loved his brother dearly and Lucille loved him even more.

It was in the summer of 2039 when Jeff decided to go even further, he took Lucille out for a meal, and when they reached dessert he had a surprise for her.

"We've known each other for a long time Lucy, we have two beautiful boys and well" he walked round and knelt down on one knee "are you willing to go on with me forever?"

Lucille grinned and tears came to her eyes "yes, of course my darling" Jeff stood up and they kissed while other restaurant customers applauded "forever seems like an excellent time."

Preparations went ahead and it didn't seem long until the new engaged couple were hearing wedding bells, family members and friends smiled as Lucille walked down the aisle towards Jeff ready to join the Tracy family. Three year old Scott sat between his Grandpa, Grant, and Grandma, Ruth. His younger brother Virgil, who was only one, was sat on his grandma's knee watching the organist for a reason no-one knew about yet. The wedding went smoothly and the chosen music at the reception party for the first dance was Moonlight Sonata, a special piece for the two of them.

 _ **A/N; Chapter 1 done, chapter 2 will be about the family expanding to five boys and how Jeff and Lucille are coping XD Thanks for reviews for my stories, they really give me confidence :) xx**_


	2. Everyday

_**Dis; The piece 'Everyday' was written by Carly Commando, and it's really nice, go and listen to it. The piece Virgil "plays" is called 'Flying' and was written by Ludovico Einaudi, another beautiful piece of music**_

It was now 2049 and the family had expanded to five boys, and as soon as the couple had realised their family was getting bigger, Lucille and Jeff had decided to move to Kansas and had bought a large house for everyone. Their youngest son had been born on March 2043 and Lucille had decided to call him Alan. In the present time the family were in the lounge, Lucille was sitting at her black Steinway with Scott whilst Virgil was trying to join them, John was reading to Gordon and Grant and Ruth were on the rug with five year old Alan, Jeff was sitting at the computer checking his wife's booking form for her trip to Europe in preparation for her concert tour.

"Lucy, this booking form says you're leaving in three week's time?"

Lucille looked up from the duet she was playing with Scott and paused, allowing Virgil to squeeze in between his brother and mother "Virgil" she scolded gently "yes sweetheart, I take off for Spain on the 30th June."

"How long will you be gone for mum?" Scott looked up at Lucille.

"Not long Scotty, I'll be playing a week of concerts and I'll be straight home" Lucille stroked Scott's hair then turned to Virgil "you are in a constant competition for the piano aren't you?"

"I don't mean to be competitive" the eleven year old smiled cheekily "I just love playing."

Scott began to play again and Lucille stood up so that the thirteen year old could use the pedal, he smiled and nudged Virgil to join in with him, Lucille smiled and went over to Jeff "unbelievable, they're even better than me."

Jeff wrapped his hands around Lucille's waist lovingly "who do you think they got the talent from?" Then he added, "What's this piece called again?"

Lucille hit her husband playfully "Oh Jeff, you always forget my compositions. It's called Everyday."

By this point Gordon and John were watching their eldest brothers at the piano and Lucille kissed Jeff on the cheek, the piece came to an end and the residents clapped, Scott released the pedal and pulled Virgil into a tight hug.

"That was wicked guys" Eight year old Gordon jumped up from the sofa and leapt onto Virgil's lap.

"Awwh thanks Gordy" Scott ruffled his brother's dark blonde hair before leaving his younger brothers to dab at the piano keys together.

The Tracy house was relaxed and happy but it wasn't long before the weeks passed by, and Lucille was packed and ready to go off to Europe, as she checked her bag again she heard a little voice at the door.

"Mummy, why are you leaving?"

Lucille turned and saw Alan in John's arms with tears running down his cheeks "oh baby, I won't be gone for long."

John stroked his brother's cheek "don't cry Ali."

"But, I'll miss you mummy."

Lucille walked over to her sons and kissed Alan's forehead "your father, Grandma and brothers will look after you, and Grandpa will be keeping an eye on me."

John smiled "you see Alan, nothing to worry about."

Alan smiled back "see you when you get back mummy."

"Of course you will" Lucille smiled tearfully; she would miss her youngest son a lot. Suddenly she heard music coming from the lounge "does that boy ever stop?"

"He's written it for you mum" John grinned placing Alan on the ground gently.

Lucille picked up her belongings and turned to the door to go back to the lounge "then, I want to hear it."

The small group went back, and Lucille dropped her bags next to the door before following her sons into the lounge, Virgil was sat at the piano happily playing, Lucille walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder, Virgil looked up and smiled.

"I wrote it for you mum" he looked back at the keys and placed a glissando so smooth, it was hard to believe this was an eleven year old playing.

"Thank you Virgil, what's the occasion?"

Virgil shrugged "a leaving present."

Lucille laughed "I hope you never give up on the piano Virgil" she glared at Scott for a second who blushed.

"I would've continued lessons mum, but I want to go into technology and engineering."

"Well, at least one of you is pursuing it" Lucille kissed the top of Virgil's head.

Virgil finished the piece "I've called it 'Flying'."

"That was beautiful son" Jeff smiled then turned to his dad "are you packed for tomorrow dad?"

"Of course Jefferson, we're going to leave extra early."

"Not too early I hope Grant?" Lucille laughed and Ruth pinched Grant slightly.

"You can't get a pianist up early Grant" Ruth laughed back.

Later that evening Lucille was putting her sons to bed and because she was leaving the next day, she decided she would sing each of them a verse of a lullaby she had written when they were younger, she walked into Scott's room where the young boy was at his desk finishing some homework due in after the holidays, the thirteen year old wanted it done so he'd have a long break to do nothing else but spend time with his family.

"Come on Scott, bed time."

"Awwh man, I'm nearly finished."

"You want to keep your good looks don't you" Lucille smiled.

Scott laughed "I want to be better looking than Virgil that's for sure."

"Don't be mean Scotty" Lucille teased then looked at his guitar "if you go to bed, I'll play you the lullaby."

Scott almost flew to the bed "I'll be good."

Lucille laughed musically "alright then" she picked up the guitar and sat down on the edge of the bed, she began the first verse of the lullaby and Scott sighed, the music drifted to the end and Scott wriggled under his duvet with his toy wolf closing his eyes with a smile as Lucille kissed his forehead and put his guitar down, she moved into Virgil's room and laughed slightly at her son who was sitting at his keyboard.

"Virg, go to bed."

Virgil smiled "ok mum" and turned the keyboard off before picking his toy penguin off the music stand.

Lucille kissed his forehead gently before singing the second verse to him, then she left the musician to sleep, when she approached John's room she noticed the lights were already off, she raised an eyebrow.

"John?"

"Yes mum?" John turned his bedside light on.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I'm looking at the stars" the red head then sighed "do you have to go mum?"

"I'm sorry John, I do. I need to do my piano concerts, just like you do your cello concerts."

John smiled "I understand."

"Come on ginger, time for bed" Lucille stroked John's fringe out of his eyes.

John squeezed his plush star to his chest "would you sing that lullaby you wrote?"

"Of course darling" she kissed his forehead and began to sing.

The last room she reached was Gordon and Alan's, the youngest brothers were chatting but Gordon seemed to be falling asleep, Lucille coughed impatiently and they turned to face her.

"You two should've been asleep hours ago" Lucille smiled.

"I've been trying to get Alan asleep" Gordon grinned pretending to make his toy squid swim through the air.

Alan glared back "that's not true! You're keeping me up."

Lucille shook her head "boys, boys. Enough arguing ok? Now come on, into bed" she leant over Gordon and tucked him in, then did the same for Alan making sure his toy crocodile was sitting on the pillow.

"So, you'll be back in a week?" Gordon asked.

"That's right."

Alan smiled "sing to us mummy?"

Lucille nodded "I will sweetheart, close your eyes and try to sleep, it's late."

The two boys closed their eyes and Lucille turned the nightlight on as she started to sing the final verses of the lullaby, as she left the room she whispered "goodnight my angels."

Eventually the children were asleep and Lucille climbed into bed with Jeff, she leant back against his chest and sighed.

"Those boys wear me out."

"Well, you can have a nice break from them soon."

Lucille smiled "lovely."

Jeff laughed "I couldn't ask for better sons, so much talent and kindness in them. They're always looking out for each other."

Lucille nodded "at least we know if anything happened, they'd be able to look after each other."

"Nothing will happen to this family, not when we have each other."

"Not to mention your parents" Lucille smiled "your father is great to join me tomorrow."

"It's the least he could do."

Lucille looked up and they kissed "well, I better get some sleep, early start tomorrow."

Jeff nodded "alright love, goodnight."

"I love you."

"As do I" Jeff turned the lights off and the couple snuggled up together.

 _ **A/N: Chapter 2 done :) The next chapter will be called Bye bye Mon Amour, explanation to why, well, you'll have to read it x Thanks for the follows and reviews, means a lot to me :) xx**_


	3. Bye bye mon amour

_**Dis: The original piece 'Bye Bye Mon Amour' which I have renamed to 'Goodbye my love' belongs to Ludovico Einaudi and is a lovely passionate piece.**_

The next morning Lucille and Grant said their final goodbyes to the family then got into the awaiting taxi, they waved through the back window then Lucille sat back against the leather seat of the taxi, Grant turned to her and smiled.

"You nervous Lucy?"

"A little, although I'm mainly nervous about leaving my children for a week."

"They'll be fine love, my son will take good care of them, I can guarantee that" Grant rubbed her hand gently "we'll be in Spain before you know it."

Lucille nodded "thanks Grant."

Back at the house Jeff turned to his sons with a smile.

"Who feels up to having a bbq later?"

The boys cheered back giving a full yes confirmation to the suggestion "can we do everything?" Alan said with a giggle.

"Everything Alan?" Jeff ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, like all the food and drinks and music."

"Slow down Ali" Jeff laughed.

"Alan has a point Dad" Gordon wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders.

"Alright boys, you go and get the stuff organised and I'll set up the grill"

Lucille sat back in her plane seat and gazed out at the clouds below, not knowing that a dark cloud was forming, one that one shake her entire world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're flying into a high-altitude storm, but we should be fine" the pilot's voice came over the intercom into the cabin.

Grant took Lucille's hand "we'll be fine Lucille, don't worry."

"I don't like the sound of that storm" Lucille answered biting her lip slightly.

The storm engulfed them and the plane jolted slightly, then the worse happened. The lights flickered and a couple of passengers screamed on the other side of the aisle, one of them yelled "fire!" And other passengers started to panic.

"Lucille, we're going to be okay."

"I'm not sure Grant, we've dropped height already. There's something I need to do."

"What can we do?"

Lucille sniffed and she wiped her eyes "I'm going to record a farewell message to the family."

"Wow dad, this bbq is great!" Scott smiled biting into his second burger.

"I wish mum could be enjoying it too, she's missing out" Virgil said taking a sip a gulp of his coke.

"Hey Virg, do you have your guitar with you?" Gordon asked.

"It's in the house, would you like me to get it Gordy?"

Gordon nodded "yeah, it's too quiet out here."

"Sure thing."

Jeff looked at his eldest "Scott, could you keep an eye on the bbq? Just don't let those sweetcorns burn, I need to get something from my office."

"Okay Dad" Scott jumped up and sat by the grill.

Jeff made his way to the office and switched on the TV so he'd have something to listen to as he searched for his surprise for the boys, he was half listening to the news broadcast when he heard two words 'Plane Crash' he spun and looked at the screen.

"The plane came down at 3pm local time after reports say it got struck by lightning and two engines caught fire, the plane was on its way to Spain, rescue workers have not found any survivors. It seems anyone on board was lost in the fire before the plane crashed." The reporter handed back to the studio and Jeff fought against tears, he gathered himself together and returned to the garden where Virgil was playing to his brothers who were singing along.

"Mother, I need to talk to you" Jeff said softly and Ruth stood up.

Jeff led her back into the office where the TV was paused, and then he allowed his emotions to take over "Dad and Lucy are dead."

Ruth sank into a chair "no, not Grant. What happened?"

"Their plane was hit by lightning, and it lost control, no survivors."

Ruth shook her head and wiped her tears away "how are we going to tell the boys? They're so happy out there at the moment."

Jeff walked over to the window and looked out, Gordon and Alan were dancing together to Virgil's guitar piece and Scott was laughing whilst John watched Virgil "I have to tell them, slowly and gently."

Jeff and Ruth returned to the patio and Scott got up to give his father back his chair, Virgil stopped tapping his foot and put the guitar down.

"What's wrong father?" He asked and his brothers returned to their chairs.

"Boys, I have tragic news, your grandpa and mother, won't be coming back."

"Until when? Has the tour been extended" Gordon asked.

"No Gordon, I mean..."

"Don't say it Dad, please don't" Scott instantly began to move over to Alan but Grandma took over.

"Yes Scott, I'm sorry. The plane crashed on its way to Spain" Jeff looked down.

John burst into tears and Virgil wrapped his arms around him "no Dad! That can't be true."

Ruth wiped her tears "they got caught in a lightning storm."

"Any survivors?" Scott stammered against his own tears.

"No-one survived Scott, the plane dropped like a stone" Jeff sighed.

Scott shook his head with a sob and Virgil went over to comfort him as Gordon took over John "what are we going to do dad?"

Jeff looked up "I'm going to the crash site, mother look after the boys."

Ruth frowned "so soon after the crash? They won't let you near it son."

"I'll make them let me see my family mother."

Ruth nodded "alright Jeff, be safe."

Jeff stood up and it wasn't long before the boys saw their father's jet take to the skies.

Jeff flew as fast as he legally could within the air traffic fighting back against his tears, yes he had lost his one love of his life and his father, but his sons would never get to grow up with a mother and that was too much of a pain for his heart, if there was anything in the wreck that had survived the crash, he would bring it back to his sons as a memory.

He landed and made his way over to the forensics and emergency unit staff.

"Sir, I wouldn't recommend going in there, there are still flames alight."

"My wife and father died in that crash leaving behind five sons who are at home crying. Now, you can either let me salvage what I can, or arrest me? Although I'm sure you understand how I'm feeling."

The policeman sighed and lifted the tape reluctantly, before he lowered it he gave Jeff a mask "for the smoke, be careful sir."

Jeff smiled "thank you officer, you have a kind heart."

Jeff approached the plane wreck and began to scale where his wife and father would've been sitting, he ran his gloved hand around the ground and came across something hard, it was Lucille's mirror compact, the mirror was smashed but the hologram mechanism was still intact, he stuffed it into his jacket pocket and continued to search, when he eventually finished he had gathered a few belongings and a scorched family photo that had survived most of the impact, he turned away picking up the remains of Lucille's piano music and went back to his jet, he lightly dumped the stuff into the cargo hold and began the sad journey home, he looked back and whispered "goodbye my love."

Back in the lounge Virgil was sitting at the piano but Scott was moaning at him causing the pianist to cry.

"Virg, it's not the same with you playing, mum's not here."

"But Scott, my talent lies in music" the black haired boy cried.

"Well, can't you play in your room, without us hearing it?"

"Scott, how can you say something so selfish?" Ruth scolded appalled at Scott's behaviour "your brother can play whenever he wants."

Virgil shook his head "no, he's right. It's not the same" and with that he slammed the piano lid down and ran to his room.

Ruth frowned at Scott, even John looked shocked "Scott Carpenter Tracy, you go and apologise right now."

"How could you say that Scotty?" John said quietly.

Scott narrowed his eyes slightly "why should I apologise?"

"If your father had heard you young man, he'd have a reason. Now do as I say."

Scott stood up and left the room, he made his way down the corridor thinking of how to apologise, however, at the same time he didn't think he was in the wrong, he approached the door and walked in.

"Virg, I just wanted to" then he paused "get down from there Virg" he whispered.

 _ **A/N; Well if you think that was sad wait for the next chapter which will be called 'Lucille's letter' thank you for reviewing and basically still reading this :) means a lot to me**_


	4. Lucille's letter

_**Dis: The first piece I thought of and based on this chapter was a piece called 'Darcy's letter' from Pride and Prejudice written by Dario Marienelli but I also slipped in the idea of a piece called 'The letter that never came' from Lemony Snicket's 'A series of Unfortunate Events'. This led to Lucille's letter which is more of a hologram. Both are beautiful pieces :)**_

Jeff landed and Ruth came out to meet him, she kissed her son on his cheek and Jeff handed her some of Grant's belongings.

"Thank you Jefferson. Did you find any of Lucy's belongings?"

Jeff nodded "a couple of things, but this" he held up the compact "is the most valuable."

"Her mirror compact?"

"The hologram communicator. I'm going to check it out, she may have left a message or something."

Ruth laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder "thank you for retrieving these, it makes the pain a little less of a weight."

"I knew it had to be done."

Meanwhile Scott was having a hard emotional time with his brother who had climbed up onto his balcony railing.

"Virgil, please get down off there?"

"Come any closer Scott, and I'll jump."

Scott's eyes widened in shock "don't do this Virg, come on."

"What you said to me makes complete sense, there was only one pianist in this family, and now she's gone, I might as well join her" Virgil's voice cracked slightly and Scott knew he was getting through.

"That's not true Virg" Scott stepped inches closer.

"Yes it is, I will never be as good as her, nor will I be able to play with her ever again. There's no point in living."

Tears came to Scott's eyes "there's every point Virg, you can carry on her talent, so that it lives on as a legacy to our mother. We love hearing you play."

Virgil turned his head and looked at his brother tearfully "save me Scott" he sobbed and Scott ran forward taking his brother's hand and helping Virgil down, he pulled his brother into a tight hug and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever do that again Virgil, I thought you were going to kill yourself" Scott cried stroking the back of Virgil's head as his brother sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"Shh it's okay, you just scared me. I'm sorry about what I said, you can play whenever you want" Scott kissed Virgil's cheek lightly then heard Jeff call them "come on, Dad's calling. He must've returned from the crash."

Virgil sighed and pulled away from his brother "do I look like I've been crying?"

"Yes, but given the circumstances, you won't be judged today" Scott smiled and wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulder.

The two eldest joined the others in the lounge and Jeff smiled.

"I've found something your mother left, she's left one for each of you" he set up the hologram and their mother's image appeared sitting in her seat on the plane "she recorded this before the crash."

 _"My darlings, I have a feeling that when you see this I will not be alive, we are losing height as I speak so I will make this as quick; Scott, I want you to be brave and look after your brothers, when I am gone they will need you more than ever. I want you to know that whatever you decide to do with your life, I am fully supporting it and will be proud. I love you my angel._

 _Virgil, don't let your brothers tease you about being musical and artistic, you get it from me and I couldn't be prouder. Good luck in your studies and be brave. Promise me you won't give up the piano? I can see you as a great concert pianist if that opportunity is ever presented to you. I love you my gorgeous piano man._

 _John, my little star, you have more confidence than you think, and I want you to know that I have never thought of you as being shy, your brothers will protect you always and I will always be with you, in here" she pointed to her heart "you are crying now, but I want you to hold your chin up and don't worry angel, mummy loves you._

 _Gordon my mischievous monkey, if you keep pranking others, make sure they're nice pranks ok sweetie? I love you and I want you to know that whatever you want to do in the future, I am right behind you."_

"Swim" Gordon grinned and Jeff couldn't help but allow his tears to fall as his son thought his mother could hear him.

 _"Alan my baby, you have a long way before you reach your brother's ages so for now I want you to have all the fun you can have in the world, listen to your brothers but don't grieve over me, I'll always be looking down on you from heaven." Be safe my angels, mummy loves all of you."_

The hologram disappeared and the boys sighed, their mother had gone for good and there was no way of getting her back, none of them slept well that night and as Jeff found out in the morning, the younger four had gathered in Scott's room forming a Tracy pile on his bed. Scott was tied in the middle with Gordon and Virgil on each side of him, John was lying awkwardly on Scott's chest and Alan had curled himself into a ball within John's legs.

 _ **A/N; That's the sad one done, now what? :) Please rr xx thank you**_


	5. Mourning

_**Dis: The piece in mind for this chapter is called 'Prelude number 4 in Eminor' by Frederic Chopin, it's a very sad piece of music and fitting for the scenario here.**_

A couple of weeks passed and the family had gradually begun to move on from the tear in their life, however they couldn't fully move on until the funeral had been and gone.

The family gathered in the hall all wearing black and Jeff sighed, this was the hardest thing he had to break to his sons, and mother.

"Boys, mother, there isn't much of Lucy and Grant, so they've made coffins from what they could find, we won't see them."

Scott nodded and John made a face "we understand."

"Come on then, let's go."

The family piled into the van and began the miserable journey to the church, rain drizzled down the windows making the family feel worse.

"Why does it always rain at funerals?" Virgil sighed fiddling with his tie.

"Because funerals are sad, and people get sad when it rains" Gordon shrugged.

"That's not the reason Gordy" Alan elbowed him.

"Then what is the reason blondie?" Gordon snapped back.

"Guys stop it" Scott sighed "it's completely coincidental."

Jeff looked at them through the rear mirror "boys, can we please get to the church without an argument, please?"

"Sorry Dad" Gordon muttered and turned to look out of the window.

"Are you alright John?" Scott smiled at the red head who was very quiet.

"Not really, I miss mum. Everything she said to me is true, I _am_ shy and quiet, and without her I don't think I'll ever get over that."

Scott put his arm around his brother and John rested his head on Scott's shoulder "I don't think any of us will get over mum's death Johnny."

The car stopped and the boys looked up at the church where a small number of people were scattered around the grounds, Jeff and Ruth got out followed by the boys, a man approached Jeff accompanied by a young blonde girl.

"Ralph, thank you for being here" Jeff shook the man's hand "I know you knew Lucille well."

"And your father, I'm so sorry Jeff" then he turned to Ruth to offer his condolences "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you" Ruth smiled.

"Who's this?" Jeff smiled at the blonde girl who smiled back.

"This is Penelope, she turned eleven yesterday."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Tracy" Penelope shook his hand.

"Shall we? The ceremony is starting" Ralph led his daughter up the hill and the Tracys followed.

They took their seats at the front after meeting some of Lucille's friends and Grant's, then the minister stood up to start the speech. The service was sad and the boys couldn't help but cry when guests talked about their mother, the rain eased off a little as the preparations for the coffins to go down began. Eventually the service drew to a close, and the guests trooped out to go into town leaving the family standing beside the stones.

"Ready to go boys?" Jeff asked standing up after laying flowers beside his wife's grave and father's.

Scott nodded then Alan looked up "I want to say something, by myself."

"I'll stay too for a bit" Ruth smiled.

"Shall we meet you in town for lunch?" Jeff suggested "I'll give you a call where we are."

"Alright Jeff."

The family left and Alan knelt beside his mother's grave stone, he closed his eyes and a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks "don't leave me mummy, I need you."

Ruth, full of sudden affection, joined him and wrapped her arms around the child protecting him from the elements "she'll always be with you Alan, just like grandpa."

"I don't understand grandma, why did the plane go down?" The big blues glistened with fresh tears.

"Accidents happen Alan, the plane was just unlucky, no-one is to blame" Ruth sighed "but somehow we have to move on from this, it'll be hard, but as a family we can do it."

"We will?"

"Of course we will, trust your grandma" Ruth smiled and stood up.

The two joined the rest of the family in a small café in town where the boys had ordered some fries, Alan sat down and Virgil slid the box over.

"We've said our goodbyes" Ruth smiled.

Jeff smiled back "we can move on from this boys believe me, we're strong and it what's they would've wanted us to do. It'll take time but we'll do it, I promise" Jeff squeezed Scott's shoulder who smiled.

"If you can move on dad, then we can try to too, of course mum and grandpa will always have a special place in our hearts."

Jeff nodded "of course they will Scott, shall we go home? There are a few things I want to organise in starting a new life."

 _ **A/N; Things get a little more serious in the next chapter, and International Rescue thoughts begin to appear.**_


	6. Thunderbirds are go!

**_Dis: I can't really think of a piano piece but it would nice to think Virgil is playing their organisation's theme without really knowing that it will be their signature piece. 'Thunderbirds march' written by Barry Gray :)_ If you don't like this story or how I write, don't read it, end of.**

Five years after the dreadful day, the Tracys had moved on quite successfully, it was 2058 and the boys were much older, Scott had just celebrated his twenty first birthday and the family were now living on an island out in the South Pacific, designing a project that would revolutionise the art of survival in the world. They were all gathered in the sunken lounge, Jeff was at his desk whilst Virgil was sat at his mother's piano behind him watching the others. The Tracy family had also expanded by two members; an orphaned boy nicknamed Brains and a girl John's age called Tanusha nicknamed Kayo. The boys got along well with both of them and treated them like a half brother and sister.

"Brains, how's the progress going on the rocket?"

"Very well Mr Tracy."

"Are you sure this idea is going to work Dad?" Gordon asked looking over a blueprint of a mysterious craft.

"Remember my plan Gordon? The plan that will enable us to be there for others? We now have enough money to do it. Thanks to the enterprise I set up and your mother's artwork and such, this idea will work trust me."

Virgil looked up from the keys "so, this project will coincide with our other hobbies?"

Jeff sighed and turned to face the second eldest at the piano "this project will require all of you to be constantly on hand, so I'm afraid hobbies will need to be put on hold."

Virgil nodded, but inside he collapsed, how was he going to keep up his artistic side he had promised his mother?

John looked up from Gordon's blueprints "well, how do we put this all together?"

Jeff smiled "I've put some ideas together, and gathered some accountancies. They'll be our agents, and our head of contact will be the Global Defence Force led by Colonel Casey."

Scott raised his eyebrows "the GDF? Dad, whatever the plan is, this is huge."

Jeff nodded and stood up to face his desk dragging an image up above it "we're creating a legacy for Lucille and my dad, a project that will save those in trouble."

"So this rocket, isn't just for space?" Scott questioned.

"Your rocket won't be for space at all Scott. We are going to be a rescue organisation for the world."

"How will that be a legacy?" Virgil stopped playing and crossed his arms.

Jeff sighed "we couldn't save her Virgil, but by setting up this organisation, if we are successful we can save hundreds of lives."

Alan and Gordon smiled at each other "sounds good Dad."

John went to stand next to Jeff "so, any ideas on a name for our organisation?"

"How does world-wide rescue service sound?" Jeff suggested.

Virgil shook his head "that's too long and it doesn't really roll off the tongue."

"How about International Rescue?" Gordon shrugged, then raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence in the room "no good?"

Jeff smiled "no Gordon, that is perfect. We will provide service internationally and we'll be a rescue organisation."

"Perfect fit Gordy, you've named us" Scott clapped his brother on the back.

"Well, you're welcome everyone."

"This project, is go" Jeff laughed and turned to Brains "shall we have a tour of the crafts?"

"Ssure Mr Tracy" the young man blushed.

The family followed Brains downstairs into the giant hanger they had all helped to dig out, separate compartments of the room had been split and in each one was a craft in progress.

"So, which one is this?" Virgil asked looking up at the giant base to an aircraft.

"This craft is yours Virgil, we'll call her Rescue 2, it will have pod space with equipment, and will be the heaviest."

Virgil smiled "what colour will she be?"

"Your choice Virgil."

"Green, she'll be green!" Virgil smiled to himself, if this was going to be a legacy for his mother, his craft would be her favourite colour.

Brains made a mental note on his wristband "green. Now, upstairs we'll have the rockets, however, over there will be Gordon's craft, and will be called Rescue 4, she can withstand enormous depths but be light enough to cope in severe weather conditions."

Gordon grinned "so, a class-C submersible? Awesome! I love her already Brains, anything water based is a friend to me."

"That isn't a surprise Gords" Alan smirked.

Brains laughed "any colour you'd like it to be?"

"If yellow is possible, I'd be very happy" Gordon smiled looking at the tank full of water.

"No problem Gordon."

They went to the upper level where the known to be scout rocket was nearing its completion, whilst a much bulkier craft was half done and sitting in a launch bay under their roundhouse high above the hangers.

"To our left is Rescue 3 and opposite is 1. Both will be fast but 3 is the one which can perform tasks in space."

"Who gets to own the space-craft?" Alan asked.

"You Alan."

"Me?" The blonde squeaked.

"Yes. You're used to speed" Brains smiled.

"Then, it'll have to be red" Alan looked up at the craft in delight.

"And so 1 is mine" Scott looked at the rocket in admiration.

"That's right Scott."

"Will mine be one colour?"

Brains shook his head with a slight grin "no, this one will be a mix of colours; blue on her base, body work will be silver and her nose cone will be bright red."

Scott nodded "I like the sound of that, she sounds magnificent."

John ran a hand through his hair "what about me?"

"This is where the GDF come into our crafts" Jeff's expression changed and became serious, "at the moment they, with Brains' blueprints, are building a satellite for us, this will be number 5 in our fleet, the one that will take in distress calls and keep and eye out for spies etc.."

"We need a name for our ships, 'crafts' just doesn't do them justice" Gordon shrugged.

"Something powerful, with natural elements" Virgil said looking around for inspiration.

"What's powerful in the elements?" Alan asked.

"Rain, lightning" Scott bit his lip thoughtfully "wait, how about Thunder?"

"Thunder what though? What goes with Thunder?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

John turned to Jeff "dad, what did you used to call your planes in the air force?"

Jeff blushed slightly at the question "sometimes we called them baby, birds came up once if I remember correctly."

Virgil's eyebrows shot up "birds, that's it! We could call them The Thunderbirds!"

"The Thunderbirds and International Rescue. Sounds heroic to me" Scott smiled and Brains blushed slightly as Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your genius mind has created these Brains, how long do you think it'll be before we can get them into action."

"Uh, once they've been built Mr Tracy, your boys will need training in flight, these crafts are not going to be like normal jets."

"I better hand in my discharge papers for the air force father, this project looks like a full time job" Scott said positively, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You mean, we can't continue our studies?" Virgil looked slightly shocked all of a sudden.

"Boys, I said this in the lounge" Jeff frowned "don't look at me like that Virgil, we need to all be in this together."

"But dad, I was one exam away from becoming a professional pianist, just like mum wanted me to be."

"I'm sorry Virgil, but you knew we'd have to make sacrifices."

Virgil bit his lip and ran upstairs from the hanger, leaving the family in slight shock and his father, even worse. Jeff began to follow when Gordon stopped him.

"I'll find him dad" Gordon sighed and left the hangers, he knew where he would find Virgil. He made his way to his brother's room and joined him silently at the keyboard "Virgil?"

"What?" Virgil grimaced slightly.

"Don't take this out on dad, he really wants to do this for mum."

"It's selfish. He never asked us to give up our other commitments."

Gordon looked down for a second at his brother's fingers "dad doesn't want you to quit the piano Virgil, he just needs you to pilot that craft. You're stronger than the rest of us already, you're the only one who can do it."

Virgil looked up tearfully at his awards on the shelf and a photo of himself sitting at a piano with his mother "I was so close Gordy, and now I have to throw it all away. What would mum think?" He turned to Gordon, tears running down his cheeks.

Gordon's heart burst slightly seeing his brother in so much pain "she said she would be proud of us, whatever our choice was."

"But it's not _our_ choice, it's dad's."

"Virgil, listen. We've all done something with our lives already, Scott's been in the air force for almost three years now, and I've completed half my training for aquanauts. You got your place at music college _way_ before any normal student would and look at your awards, we've kept our promise for mum, now let's do something as a family" Gordon smiled wiping Virgil's tears away.

Virgil smiled back, the light returning to his chocolate eyes "together?"

Gordon nodded "come on. By the way, I've been talking to Brains, and he says your craft will require a co-pilot, and well, that's me."

"I don't know if I should be happy at that, or worried."

"Good, it looks like you've cheered up. Let's join the others, we need to organise a trip to see John's craft" Gordon offered his hand to his brother and pulled him to his feet, Virgil was still looking stressed so before leaving, his brother gave him a hug.

"You haven't let mum down Virgil. Don't ever think that in this new job."

"Thanks Gordon" Virgil smiled and Gordon kissed his forehead "now don't do that again."

"Do what?" Gordon winked and the two left the room to re-join the others in the lounge to discuss the new Thunderbirds.

A/N: Thunderbirds are go, getting much closer to a rescue now yay


	7. Mission to the danger zone

**Dis: First mission fun :) This one isn't named after a piano piece but is named after an epic piece of music inspired Kenny Loggins' '** _ **Danger Zone'**_ **epic right :)**

It had taken months of training, a few accidents and endless business calls to colleagues, but finally International Rescue was operational, John settled into his appointment task on Thunderbird 5 and the others had gradually learnt how to gain full control over their birds, physically and remotely.

"When are we going to get our first call?" Scott tapped his fingers on the sofa-arm impatiently.

"When someone is in serious trouble, we're not a delivery service or anything like that" Jeff laughed "and besides, John will call down when he hears a situation."

Meanwhile in Kansas the GDF emergency forces were battling with a category 4 hurricane bearing down, evacuation had gone well but there were still the small odd number of people trapped under wreckage of the hurricane's path.

"There's no way our services can get to those underneath, we haven't got the equipment."

"I know Sam" his colleague sighed "let's get onto HQ, they might have a suggestion."

"Like what Tara?"

"Emergency crew Sam Drake calling Colonel Casey? Do you read me?"

"Go ahead Drake, what's the problem?"

"We've got evacuation under control, but we can't get to those underneath the rubble, any suggestions?"

"Why can't you get underneath?" Casey frowned.

"We haven't got the equipment to do it."

Casey tapped her finger on her chin "it's a long shot, I'm not sure if they've been operational yet."

"Colonel?"

"I'm going to contact John at International Rescue."

"But won't this be their first job?" Sam frowned looking at the hurricane in the distance which was receding.

"We have to give them a chance. Clear the wavelength and carry on doing what you can about those victims. Sam, don't let me down."

"Yes ma'am, over and out."

Colonel Casey began a new call "International Rescue? This is Colonel Casey."

Up on Thunderbird 5 John froze, someone was calling their organisation, he approached the nearest hologram receiver and answered "this is International Rescue space station, what's wrong Colonel Casey?"

"John, we need your brothers, a category class four hurricane has just hit Kansas, we've sorted out most of the evacuation, but there are still people trapped under rubble that we can't get to with our equipment. How prepared are you?"

"Well, we've done our test flights and learnt how to use our accessories. What about the hurricane? Has it gone over?"

"Yes, it's practically gone according to our ground crew."

"I'll get them on alert, thank you Colonel."

"Don't let us down John" Casey was strict but smiled as she broke off the call.

John pressed his fingers to his suit "calling International Rescue, we have our first situation."

Jeff answered from his desk "first call John, what's the problem?"

"A hurricane has just hit Kansas dad, the GDF's emergency team have taken care of evacuation, but there are still people trapped."

"Can't they get them out?" Scott asked leaning forwards on the couch.

"Not easily. They don't have the equipment. Casey says we have."

Jeff nodded "I see. Well, this will be your first assignment boys, and I want you all involved. Scott, take Thunderbird 1 out there and assess, Virgil follow behind, you will be slightly slower but that's how it has to be, take Gordon and Alan with you."

The boys nodded and Scott walked over to a pair of ordinary lamps, he stood in front and the wall turned round leading him to an elevator where he would go down and be suited up, Thunderbird 1 stood gleaming in her hanger and Scott made his way onto the precarious walkway to the ship, below him heading towards Thunderbird 2, Virgil was making his way down a zip line to his ship whilst his younger brothers were taking the normal elevator. Virgil jumped down and pulled the hatch closed before selecting the pod, Gordon and Alan came up from below and took their seats.

"Ready to go guys?" Virgil asked as Thunderbird 2 turned in her hanger.

"Take her away Virgil" Gordon smiled and the hanger doors opened, at the same time the pool opened and Thunderbird 1 took to the skies.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, see you at the danger zone."

"Sure thing Scott" Virgil smiled and drove down the runway to their island launch pad.

"I hate this part" Alan moaned "it always makes my stomach go weird."

Gordon laughed "it's just like a plane taking off Al, relax."

Virgil fired Thunderbird 2's rockets and the giant transporter took off following her sister's trail of smoke "Thunderbird 2 is go!"

"Good luck boys, keep in radio contact with base and Thunderbird 5."

"Alright dad."

"Y'know, we need a code for acknowledgment or something" Gordon pulled his seat forwards and shared the left control panel with Virgil.

"What about RAB? Radio acknowledgment broadcasted" Alan smiled.

"Nah, not fancy enough" Virgil shook his head "however, the AB could be good."

"What letter at the start though?" Alan asked.

"How about F?" Gordon suggested.

"FAB? Like fabulous, or that ice-cream brand?" Alan laughed.

"Like fabulous. Personally I think it sounds rather catchy."

"FAB" Virgil smiled "I like it, it's quick and actually makes sense."

"Scott to Virgil, approaching danger zone, it doesn't look good."

"FAB Scott" Virgil grinned.

"What?"

"It's our new way of acknowledging each other's calls quickly."

"Well FAB, I guess. How far away are you?"

Virgil checked his ETA "roughly five minutes, we're at full speed."

"I'll see what I can do down on the ground" Scott signed off and landed, and then he left Thunderbird 1 with his helmet to inspect the area.

Shortly after, Thunderbird 2 arrived and landed, Virgil came out first wearing a machine attached to his arms and after him two pod vehicles followed, the first was the shape of a drill, and the second, an advanced bulldozer which had a cannon built into the front of it.

The rescue was going well and the boys were settling into their appointed jobs, the town was evacuated and anyone injured had been driven to hospital, Scott was just taking off and Virgil was about to load the pod again, when Alan spotted something from the bulldozer.

"No, no no" he whispered and Virgil's voice came over the intercom.

"What's the matter Alan?"

"Give me a minute" Alan lifted the roof of the pod vehicle, he approached the remains of a house which had been caught by the hurricane, Virgil and Gordon joined him.

"What is it Ali?" Gordon asked.

"Don't you recognise this area?"

Gordon shook his head "it's just a ruin Al."

Alan sighed and positioned his brothers so they were looking straight at the house "don't you see anything?"

Virgil suddenly gasped "that room, belonged to our parents."

"Are you saying this is, used, to be our house?" Gordon asked and Virgil nodded.

"It's gone, completely gone" Alan eyes filled with tears and Virgil pulled him into a hug.

"Come on guys, we're done here" Virgil kissed Alan's head and the three walked back to the pod.


	8. The Old House

_**Dis: Inspiration is from this piece called 'The Old Castle' written by Modest Mussorgsky, lovely tune.**_

Thunderbird 2 returned to base where Scott was briefing Jeff on the rescue, the three boys walked sadly in and Jeff held hand up to stop Scott talking.

"Virgil, what's wrong son?"

Virgil sighed "there's nothing left of our old house, it was destroyed in the tornado."

Jeff gasped slightly almost as if part of his soul had just been ripped out "it's all gone?"

"Yes" Alan nodded and burst into tears, Scott had his arms around him in a second.

"What about the actual mission? Did you rescue everyone?"

Gordon nodded "yes father, we only came across the house after the mission" then tears came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry boys" Jeff shook his head.

Virgil walked over to the piano and began to compose whilst the others continued to talk or comfort each other, Kayo sat quietly contemplating her family's loss but found herself watching Virgil, his posture was changing constantly as he dived deeper into the composition. The family presently got quieter and one by one turned to look at Virgil, at a particularly thick passage of chords spread across each hand, Gordon took action and ran over to catch Virgil before he broke down in sobs, he shifted Virgil on the stool and let his brother cry on his shoulder, Gordon ran his hand through Virgil's black hair as he muttered soft words of comfort.

Jeff sat on the couch alarmed by his son's outburst and he looked at Scott who was rocking Alan gently, his arms still around the small blonde. Kayo stood up and walked out to the go down to the pool taking the steps two at a time, Jeff followed.

"Kayo, what's wrong?"

"Mr Tracy, I can't be in there, I'm not your daughter. It doesn't seem right for me to share any sorrow" Kayo said tearfully.

"You're family Kayo, Christ, I even think of you as the daughter I never had. You have every right to be in that room."

Kayo shook her head "not at this moment, it's not right."

Jeff laid his hand on her shoulder "alright, but then I need you to do something for me."

Kayo dried her tears "of course sir."

"Could you go and tell John what's happened for me? He listens to you."

"Sure" Kayo smiled and ran to the hangers opening her comms channel to Thunderbird 5 as she ran.

"Kayo, what a nice surprise" John smiled.

"John, could you lower the elevator please? I need to tell you something."

"Of course."

Back in the lounge Gordon had calmed Virgil down and was now playing the piano for him, although he still had his arm around his brother.

"What was that piece called Virgil?"

"I hadn't even begun to think of a title, but I guess I would call it 'Abandoned House' kinda fitting."

Gordon cringed "slightly dark more like."

Jeff turned round from his desk "Gordon has a point Virgil, couldn't you name it something like 'a composition for Lucille'?"

Light came to Virgil's eyes and he reached up over the stand to grab a pencil, he scribbled onto the manuscript "thanks Dad, that makes it sound much nicer, I can work on the ending now. Budge your foot Gordon" Gordon released the pedal and Virgil took over "if the middle can be emotional, then the ending can be happy, it's what she would've wanted."

Virgil resumed the piece and Scott walked over with Alan to their Dad's desk to listen to their brother play, meanwhile Kayo had reached Thunderbird 5 and was hugging John.

"The tornado has taken away the last memory of your mother."

John sniffed sadly but tried not to cry "Virgil still has his piano right?"

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"That piano belonged to our mother, we still have a precious belonging which was hers" John smiled and Kayo smiled back "how are they coping?"

"Virgil had a breakdown before I left and Alan cried when we got home but..."

"I should get down there, come on" John opened the door to the elevator and stepped in with Kayo "they need us."

The space elevator reached the Island and John hurried out followed closely by Kayo, however when he got to the lounge his family were looking happy and Virgil was finishing the piece he had written in honour of his and his brothers' mum. Alan was sitting on Jeff's desk swaying slightly to the music, Scott was leaning against the piano tapping his foot and Gordon was sitting on the stool next to his brother, Virgil turned slightly and saw John standing in the entrance to the lounge.

"John?"

"Kayo told me about the tornado" he said quietly.

Jeff smiled and walked over to his middle son "glad you're down with us John."

"Thanks Dad" John smiled back then walked over to his brothers "so, what's this piece Virgil?"

Virgil hesitated before answering "it's called 'A composition for Lucille' it had a darker title before Dad renamed it."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks Johnny."

Jeff ruffled Alan's hair as he returned to the desk "I'm really proud of you all today, you pulled off the rescue successfully and now the GDF know our capabilities, we're in business officially now."

Scott nodded "Thunderbirds are go."

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading this, means a lot to me xx There are no more chapters after this.**_


End file.
